KND Fantasy
by Hinagy
Summary: La llegada de un joven misterioso, el viaje de una chica dispuesta a salvar a su gente y los guardianes que prometieron protegerla. Aventura, Romance, Magia y sip, algo de drama. Adaptacion del Final Fantasy X a KND. Lean y dejen review!


Introducción:

¡Bienvenidos a este Fic de Codename: Kid's Next Door! Realmente soy nueva en esta sección, solo he publicado una historia que seria "Los 5 elementos". Knd Fantasy es la adaptación del guión del videojuego Final Fantasy X con los personajes de los chicos del barrio. Debo aclarar que se utilizaran los nombres originales de los personajes, no los que son utilizados aquí en México. Dentro de la historia abra interrupciones (como en la serie) donde se explicaran ciertos detalles.

Otra cosa, para los fans de No. 5...no he encontrado un personaje adecuado para ella así que no aparecerá, ¡lo siento mucho! Trate de buscarle un personaje pero realmente no encajaba en ninguno. ¡No me maten! El protagonista se llama Tidus pero en este caso será mi amado Wallabe Beatles alas Numbuh 4, si buscan en google imágenes de Tidus podrán irlo conociendo. Los personajes se encuentran todos revueltos, así que no se espanten si ven familias medio raras jeje.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X no me pertenece (ni siquiera un cachito...buhu... ¡TIDUS!) tampoco los derechos de Codename: Kid´s Next Door, estos le pertenecen a Square-Enix y a Cartoon Network respectivamente. Yo solo los utilizo con fines no lucrativos de entretenimiento...aunque ya verán un día de estos...jojojojo...digo ejem...perdón.

**Capitulo**** 1**

**La ****aventura****comienza**

La Gran Ciudad de Zanarkand.

Un dorado atardecer se aprecia en el horizonte; las armas del grupo se encuentran todas juntas en un solo punto. El equipo se encuentra sentado, solemnemente, reunido alrededor del fuego. Wally se pone de pie, camina al lado de Kuki, quien voltea a verlo. Coloca su mano en su hombro. Asiente y cierra sus ojos, los abre de nuevo al sentir que Wally se aleja. Wally camina alejándose del grupo para observar las ruinas de una ciudad destruida. Extrañas esferas de luz giran sobre la ciudad. Se escucha la voz de Wally.

"_Escuchen mi historia. Esta podría ser nuestra ultima oportunidad_"

[Las palabras KND Fantasy aparecen en grande

Todo es negro. La luz regresa de nuevamente, las luces de la vida nocturna de una ciudad brillan bajo el cielo; es la gran ciudad de Zanarkand. Varias personas se encuentran reunidas, hablando animadamente entre ellas. Una de las personas aparece en escena gritando muy emocionado. Nosotros no sabemos que dice, pero las personas que si corren emocionadas.

Sin alguien a su alrededor, una persona pequeña envuelta en una capa morada aparece de la nada, caminando hacia donde la demás gente se dirigía, la misteriosa presencia desaparece de nuevo. La escena cambia; Wally aparece en escena. Varias chicas gritan emocionadas. El joven se acerca al grupo de gente, primero dirigiéndose aun grupo de niños.

- ¿Podrías autografiarlo? pregunta uno de los pequeños que sostiene una pelota grande azul y blanca

- ¡No hay problema! – dijo tomándola. Un niño un poco más pequeño sostiene otra pelota igual que el anterior y la levanta…

- ¡Por favor! - dice el pequeño

- ¡Claro! – dijo Wally tomando la segunda pelota. Aparece otro niño.

- ¡Yo también!

- ¡Calma hay para todos! - el joven firma la pelota. Después se dirige a dos chicas risueñas que sostienen pelotas iguales; una con top rosa, y la otra con vestido azul.

- ¿Me das tu autógrafo?- pregunta coquetamente la del top rosa

- ¡Seguro! – dijo el rubio sonriente. Firma la pelota y se la devuelve. La otra le acerca también su pelota.

- ¡Buena suerte en el juego de esta noche! - dice con un pequeño guiño la chica de azul

- ¡No hay de que preocuparse todos saben que soy el mejor! – afirmo el chico. Firma el balón, lo hace girar hábilmente en un solo dedo y se lo devuelve con una mirada seductora - ¡Por cierto! Si llego a anotar ¡Haré esto! - dijo levantando sus brazos en el aire haciendo la señal de no. 4 (si la roquera) - Significa que es para ustedes, ¿ok? ¿Que asiento tienen?

- ¡Ala Este, Primera fila! - dijo la chica de azul

- ¡El quinto a la derecha! - corroboro la de rosa

- ¡Lo tengo! – afirmó cuatro, después es rodeado por varias y varios admiradores, un niño de unos 7 años balancea una pelota sobre su cabeza - ¡Bueno tengo que irme! ¡No olviden echar porras!

- ...dos, tres! - tres niños al unísono gritaron emocionados - ¡Enséñanos a jugar blitzball!

**Interrupción Técnica de los Chicos del Barrio**

Blitzball

Deporte parecido al fútbol americano que su juega bajo el agua. En lugar de utilizar una piscina, en el centro del estadio existen unos grandes aros metálicos que giran y mantienen el agua junta en forma esférica. Los equipos juegan dentro de esta esfera de agua, tratando de quitarse el balón y procurando anotar en la portería contraria.

**Fin del Mensaje**

- Hey, tengo un partido que jugar - dijo Wally rascando su cabeza

- ¡Después del partido! - dijo el mayor

- Talvez esta noche...um...bueno... - La misteriosa persona de morado aparece detrás de Wally. Parece que nadie aparte de Wally puede oírlo o escucharlo

- No puedes esta noche.

- Quiero decir...mañana...si mañana – corrigió el rubio.

- ¿Lo prometes? - pregunto el mas pequeño

- ¡Prometido! – dijo sonriendo.

Los tres chiquillos realizan una serie de movimientos con los brazos y terminan con una reverencia hacia Wally. Todo cambia; se puede apreciar una vista aérea de la ciudad de Zanarkand. Una ciudad llena de alta tecnología, grandes rascacielos, luces, y cascadas, todo es bello y brillante en la ciudad. Wally aparece en escena, no puede evitar observar una gran pantalla que se encuentra sobre él, la observa detenidamente. Es una sombra negra con una bandana roja en la cabeza.

El chico gruñe ante la pantalla y comienza a correr. La voz de cinco comentaristas de blitzball se escucha al unísono mientras Wally corre por las calles en dirección al estadio.

- Estábamos sentados en una cafetería huyendo de casa cuando escuchamos las noticias. Nuestro héroe, Padre, ¡había desaparecido!

**Interrupción Técnica de los Chicos del Barrio**

Padre

Excepcional jugador de Blitzball y padre de un niño, Wally. Toda su vida la ha dedicado al blitzball, consagrándose como el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos. Hace diez años zarpó en su bote y desapareció. Desde ese año se celebra el Torneo de Padre

**Fin del Mensaje**

- ¡Así de la nada! Nuestro padre debió haber sido su más grande admirador. Sabíamos que estaría muy triste, demonios, todos lo estábamos. Así que dijimos "¿En que estamos pensando?"- decían los comentaristas en con voz monótona y algo aburrida - Regresamos corriendo a nuestra mansión y nos sentamos a platicar de Padre toda la noche. Nuestro papá nunca habla mucho con nosotros... bueno pasando a otra cosa... diez años después de su desaparición, El torneo de Padre se celebrara hoy en el estadio.

- Los equipos que han logrado llegar hasta la final son los Abes del A-Este y los Duggles desde C-Sur. Sabemos que la mayoría de la gente quiere ver a la nueva estrella de los Abes. En solo un año se ha convertido en el mejor jugador del equipo. Definitivamente tiene a Padre en la sangre, y es la nueva esperanza del blitzball ¿Que clase de acrobacia nos mostrara hoy? ¿Podremos ver de nuevo el súper tiro legendario de Padre? Creo que no somos los únicos emocionados aquí amigos Jejeje jejeje jejeje

Las voces de los cinco comentarías terminaron la transmisión mientras el rubio se preguntaba ¿que talento poseían esos chicos?, para empezar todo lo dicen con el mismo monotonismo de siempre. Además de que su risa era muy extraña. Wally comenzaba a acercarse al estadio de blitzball. Mares de gente aficionada comienza a acercársele.

- ¡Ábranse! ¡Órale! – gritaba a la gente – ¡A ver señora muévale! ¡Hey, se me hace tarde! ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Muévalas señora!

Wally logra correr al interior del estadio.

**Interrupción Técnica de Final Fantasy**

Lo siguiente a ver es, lo que dentro de los video juegos se llama "Full Motion Video" o sea "Video de Acción Completa". Esta clase de videos, tienen un excelente animación, roza lo real, además de gran relación con la historia. Es posible bajarlos de Internet. Todos los FMV's de este juego se encuentran en la pagina "Blue Laguna" en la sección de Final Fantasy X. Los párrafos con este tipo de iniciales (FMV) describen este tipo de videos.

**Fin del Mensaje**

**FMV**. Wally se encuentra sentado solo en lo que parece una especie de riel, sus ojos cerrados y su cabello y cuerpo completamente mojados. Sus ojos de repente se abren, mientras que una esfera de energía en el centro de un semi-circulo comienza a expandirse. Mares de gente entran al estadio. Wally se pone de pie, para beneplácito del público, el cual grita como loco. Se puede apreciar una vista lejana de estadio.

Muy lejos, un hombre misterioso vestido de rojo y con lentes de sol se encuentra de pie en el horizonte. La figura sostiene lo que parece ser una gran cantimplora blanca de cerámica mientras observa tranquilamente como una gigantesca ola se dirige hacia la ciudad de Zanarakand.

De regreso en el estadio y al partido de Blitzball; los fanáticos gritan y aplauden mientras los equipos pelean por el balón, uno de los jugadores es tacleado por Wally de tal manera que es arrojado fuera de la esfera acuática. La gente grita al ver al jugador caer en las gradas, Wally se acerca y sonríe con suficiencia.

La figura misteriosa continua caminando por la ciudad con paso tranquilo, la ola se convierte en una gran esfera acuática que comienza a absorber los edificios, varias personas se percatan de la amenaza y tratan de buscar refugio.

En el partido de Blitzball; los Abes logran anotar, ahora se encuentran 1-0 y los jugadores lo celebran. El público grita y anima más al equipo. Todos los jugadores se lanzan contra la pelota que se encuentra libre. En vista de que el único jugador libre es Wally, el rubio salta en el aire, fuera de la esfera de agua, mientras la bola es lanzada para alcanzarlo. El chico se prepara para dar una patada súper fuerte a la pelota cuando se percata de la inmensa amenaza que se encuentra frente a él.

La esfera de agua lanza una serie de misiles acuáticos que comienzan a destruir los edificios mas altos de la ciudad, las puertas y decoraciones del estadio son destruidos por las violentas olas que comienzan a inundarlo todo. Wally, que aun se encontraba en el aire, logra sostenerse de una viga metálica que se encuentra sobre el estadio, todo a su alrededor fue destruido o se encuentra sumergido bajo el agua. Sin poder sostenerse más, el rubio cae al abismo bajo sus pies. **Fin del FMV.**

Todo se vuelve blanco y la escena cambia a la salida del, ahora destruido, estadio. Docenas de personas mojadas hasta los huesos corren por sus vidas. Wally comienza a correr al igual que los demás, hasta que se percata de un hombre vestido de rojo.

- ¡Nigel ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Wally observando al hombre misterioso.

- Te estaba esperando mi chavo – dijo Nigel con voz calmada.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Wally desorientado.

- … - Nigel sin decir nada mas, comienza a alejarse y Wally trata de seguirlo.

La escena cambia de nuevo, la gente corre histerica por las calles y Wally se mueve sin estar seguro de a donde va. De repente todo se congela y el rubio observa a su alrededor desesperado. La figura encapuchada aparece de nuevo.

- Esta comenzando - dijo calmado, el chico solo lo observa sin saber que decir – No llores.

Sin más, el tiempo se descongela y la gente sigue corriendo.

- ¿Pero que demonios? – dijo Wally observando a su alrededor, de repente a lo lejos logra observar a Nigel de nuevo - ¡Ey! ¡Espérame!

El rubio alcanza a su amigo calvo al final de una calle, el chico se encuentra de pie con la misma actitud calmada el cual lo observa y dice…

- Mira – dijo señalando a la esfera que flotaba en sobre un edificio completamente destruido – le llamamos "Sin"

- Órale… ¿Sin? – pregunto sorprendido.

De repente unos tentáculos emergieron de uno de los edificios cercanos. Cientos de esporas del tamaño de los dos chicos, comenzaron a de ser arrojadas al suelo por el tentáculo, cada una de esas esporas se transformo en pequeñas criaturas dispuestas a atacar a los chicos.

- ¡Órale! – gritaba el rubio tratando de alejar a las criaturas - ¡Ahuecándole el ala!

- Ten – dijo Nigel entregándole una espada.

- Oh… - dijo Wally tomándola y agitándola un poco antes de caer al suelo bajo su peso.

- Tu padre la dejo para ti.

- ¿Padre? – dijo el chico sorprendió - ¿Mi viejo?

- Así es mi chavo – dijo Nigel asintiendo.

- ¡Chu! ¡Chu! – decía Wally agitando la espada para ahuyentar a las criaturas, el joven cae al piso y se levanta de nuevo.

- Espero que sepas usarla… - dijo Nigel.

La pelea comienza Nigel comienza a destazar a las criaturas a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Wally casi les pide que no se muevan para poder darles con su espada; después de exterminar a algunas de las criaturas corren para continuar su camino pero mas criaturitas caen detrás de ellos.

- Estos no importan – grito el chico de rojo – solo los que nos estorbe en el camino.

Mientras mas van avanzando mas caen en su camino, las criaturas comienzan a rodearlos, la única ventaja es que Wally comienza a dominar más la espada. Después de acabar con unos cuantos mas, siguen corriendo por la calle que Wally había recorrido mas temprano, la foto de padre seguía en la pantalla.

- ¿Y tu de que te ríes vejestorio? – dijo el rubio mirando con odio a la figura sonriente – ¡Nigel! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

- Estamos rodeados – dijo deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué? – dijo deteniéndose junto a el.

- … - el calvo, sin decir una palabra comenzó a correr.

- ¡Oye! – grito Wally corriendo de nuevo - ¿y si descansamos?

El chico de la gabardina roja se detiene unos metros mas adelante, toma de nuevo su espada y se coloca en pose de pelea. El chico rubio, siente como las criaturas comienzan a rodearlos por completo.

- Hmmm…esto se pone feo… - dijo Nigel.

- ¡Largo de mi ciudad! – dijo Wally atacando a las mas cercanas – malditas cucarachas asquerosas, pero ¡van a ver!

- … - Nigel observo un transformador tirado sobre la calle - ¡tranquilo mi chavo! ¡mejor trata de destruir eso!

- ¿Que? – dijo Wally sin comprender el plan del calvo.

- Confía en mi… - dijo Nigel – ya veras…

Juntos los dos chicos atacaronn la maquina; cuando al fin explotó el fuego provocó que las criaturas fueran destruidas, pero a su vez el puente sobre el que estaban de pie explotó. El edificio mas cercano comenzó a caer sobre lo que era el puente.

- Ve – dijo Migue, y tanto él como Wally comenzaron a correr sobre la superficie del edificio en llamas para alcanzar el otro tramo del puente.

Ambos chicos continuaron corriendo, evitando el fuego del edificio que caía. Wally realizó un salto gigantesco para alcanzar la orilla del puente; el rubio logró tomarse de la orilla del puente roto que se encontraba colgando. Wally se balanceaba peligrosamente en la orilla mientras que Nigel se acercó con paso tranquilo y lo observó.

**FMV**

- ¡Nigel! – gritaba Wally apenas sosteniéndose - ¡Ah! ¡Nigel! ¡Ayúdame!

La esfera de agua (que ahora sabemos que se llama Sin) se encontraba flotando sobre ellos, dejando ver lo que parecía un gran hoyo de gusano en la parte inferior de Sin, dicho orificio absorbe todo a su alrededor, edificios, ruinas, rocas, absolutamente todo. Nigel observó a Sin.

- ¿Estas seguro? – dijo, guardó silencio, después observó a Wally y se agachó para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa – Este es el momento. Esta es **TU** historia, todo comienza aquí.

- ¡Ah! – el rubio grita como loco mientras es absorbido por la esfera de agua.

**Fin del FMV**

Se puede observar de nuevo la gran ciudad de Zanarkand, perfectamente normal. Excepto por un gran pilar de fuego en el centro de la ciudad. El rubio continuaba flotando en esa versión irreal de la ciudad mientras veía a la figura encapuchada de nuevo.

_"Pensé en muchas cosas mientras flotaba...como ¿Dónde estaba? O en que me había metido. Comencé a sentirme mareado y después…con sueño" _

Todo se volvió blanco a su alrededor.

_"Creo que tuve un sueño…un sueño donde estaba solo. Yo quería a alguien, a quien fuera a mi lado…así…ya no tendría que sentirme solo nunca mas… " _

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

Bueno hasta aquí con el primer capitulo, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Gusto? ¿No gusto? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Que le parece si siguen el caminito de los reviews y me dejan uno con su opinión? ¡Juro que la historia se pondrá mas interesante! ¡De verdad! Bueno si no les gusto esta historia pueden darse una vuelta por "Los 5 Elementos" y ver que les parece. ¡Nos leemos luego!

II

II

V


End file.
